guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Reclaiming the Temple
Overview Summary #Meet Lieutenant Murunda and her soldiers in the Mirror of Lyss. #Kill the demons infesting the Sebelkeh Basilica. 7...0 of 7 groups remain. #See Lieutenant Murunda for your reward. Obtained from :Lieutenant Murunda in Dzagonur Bastion Requirements :The Search for Survivors Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Gold :*10 Lightbringer Points Dialogue :"Prince Ahmtur the Mighty requires your services again. With the survivors evacuated, it's time to reclaim the temple. Meet me in the Mirror of Lyss for your debriefing ''sic]. You will answer the princes sic] call, will you not?"'' ::Accept: "I will do what you ask." ::Reject: "I will get back to you on that." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Lieutenant Murunda) :"I am glad you are here, , you have proven most worthy of our respect. I have been ordered to give you a contingent of soldiers to aid you in this mission. These men knew what they were getting into when they volunteered for this. They know it's dangerous, and they are willing to lay down their lives if need be. Now go! Route out the evil that now dwells in this place!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Vabbi Guard: "Foul beasts! Back to the Torment with you!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Vabbi Guard: "Your demise is at hand! Don't take it personally." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Vabbi Guard Captain: "My blade hungers for your flesh. You wouldn't want it to go hungry, would you?" Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Vabbi Guard: "So you think this is a game. Well, guess what? I'm winning." Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Vabbi Guard: "Oh, that's got to hurt." Intermediate Dialogue 7 :Vabbi Guard: "What? Did you think we were here for tea and cake?" Intermediate Dialogue 8 :Vabbi Guard: "Have at you!" Reward Dialogue :"You have done well, . The prince asked me to give you this reward. It seems you have earned his trust, and mine. Those men who perished while aiding you will be honored as heroes, but I do not look forward to the unhappy task of notifying their families." Walkthrough Head out into the Mirror of Lyss to collect the four Vabbi Guards and the Vabbi Guard Captain again (from the previous quest). As before, they are very useful in speeding up the killing of the Margonites; just remember to keep some enemies in your aggro range. To complete the quest, simply follow the quest marker to clear out seven groups of Margonites. Compared with the quest that's needed to get this quest, this one is very much simpler. Notes *If you leave the area before completing this quest, you will have to start over. *With the Vabbian allies in tow, full exploration of this area can be done faster. Plus, they make it much easier to take on the djinn and roaring ethers, so it's a good time to do Elemental Hunt. *The outdoor Merchant, Ahjii, is not available during this quest. *The Reward Dialogue mentions about "those men who perished ... will be honored as heroes" etc, regardless of if anyone actually died. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points